Fears and Fellatio
by OrganicAppleJuice
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are enjoying a date at the Fairground, until Blaine discovers he has a fear of heights. Kurt finds a way to help distract Blaine and their date goes from just enjoyable to unforgettable. Slight smut.


**_Fears and Fellatio._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi guys, this is the first thing Ive wrote on here, but please give it a chance and let me know what you think? It was just an idea I had that I feel turned out ok, but Ill let you decide. If you get through this, THANK YOU! :) **

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped out the driver's seat and went to open Kurt's door for him. Pulling it open he stared at his boyfriend. He truly was beautiful. Kurt accepted Blaine's hand and stepped out, his face alight from the sights and sounds of the fairground. He had been unsure of such a place for a date; he assumed the rides would mess up his hair. But Blaine had seemed so excited he couldn't exactly say no. So here they were at the fair. Still holding onto Kurt's hand Blaine led him to the entrance and paid them both in. They got wristbands and Kurt had complained that the ugly yellow didn't go with his outfit.<p>

"So, what do you think! I can't believe you've never been here before! It's awesome!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's enthusiasm; he was such a big kid. Kurt had heard all of Blaine's stories about his trips to Disney land and fairs with the Warblers and seeing how happy Blaine was just made him smile.

"It's great Blaine. Thank you."

Kurt's positive words only seemed to encourage Blaine's enthusiasm,

"Where to first?" Blaine asked practically jumping.

"I'm not sure, what would you like to do?"

"How about we just have a look round until we see something you like, it's a pretty big place."

It was dark and cold but neither boy minded as it allowed them to hold hands and stay close as they walked. It had also been the first chance Kurt had had to wear the scarf Blaine had bought him a few weeks previous, just because the color brought out his eyes. Kurt had thought it incredibly sweet at the time and as he wrapped it round his neck a little tighter he smiled to himself.

They strolled around the fairground simply watching all the lights and listening to the music and people laughing. It wasn't nearly as tacky as Kurt expected it would be, it was kind of magical. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Blaine tugging on his sleeve to take him in the opposite direction.

"Over here." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt noticed he was being led towards the gaming stalls. People trying to hook a duck and knock over cans. As Kurt was taking in all the different sights Blaine must have seen one he liked the look of because he was pulling Kurt a little more insistently. Blaine led Kurt over to what looked like a tower of flashing lights and loud dings. As they got closer Blaine had a smirk on his face which made Kurt feel all warm inside, his cheeks flushed.

"Want to see how strong and manly your boyfriend is?" Blaine teased.

Kurt realized the game now, a man in front picked up a hammer and whacked the base of the tower as hard as he could, a little puck shot from the bottom and the dinging started again as lights flashed. 'Mighty Muscles' is what the said man had.

"Have you done this before?" Kurt asked.

That hammer looked pretty heavy for Blaine's size. Blaine simply winked. Kurt felt a tad silly for even asking, Blaine loved the fairground he must have had a go at everything.

"How strong do you think you are? Take the mighty hammer, swing and see where the puck stops! Are you weak and puny or the strongest guy around!" The guy working on the aptly named 'Striker' shouted trying to gain more challengers.

Blaine looked at Kurt and started removing his jacket, even in the cold. He placed it round Kurt's shoulders.

"Hold that a second?"

Kurt would have responded verbally if he wasn't so distracted by Blaine and his biceps, but instead he nodded.

Blaine was wearing a simple white t-shirt that clung to his wonderfully toned arms, he gave a tiny shiver as a cold breeze passed but Blaine didn't seem to mind that much. Kurt was sure he could see Blaine's nipples start to harden and that warm feeling from before started to head to other parts of his body.

Blaine headed over to the guy and handed him a couple of dollars in exchange for the hammer.

"You used to be a Cheerio right?"

"I did indeed." Kurt replied.

"Well then, let's see some cheering shall we?" Blaine joked.

Kurt waved his imaginary pompoms about and chanted,

"Go Blaine he's our man if he can't do it no one can!"

Blaine gave a chuckle and swung the hammer down. In the few seconds that movement took his biceps flexed and made his t-shirt tighten even more around his muscles and his top lifted up ever so slightly when he had raised his arms. Kurt felt weak at the knees, his boyfriend was perfect. And he would definitely be telling him later.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship and grown a lot and they had become very comfortable in discussing what they liked. Blaine had told Kurt he loved the way he moaned his name and Kurt had responded by telling Blaine how much he loved watching him jack off. They were open with each other and they both agreed that this made their relationship a lot more enjoyable.

DING DING DING DING the puck had reached the very top of the tower, lights were flashing and there was a small applause form a little group who had been watching from one of the other stalls. Blaine couldn't help the huge grin that spread over his face; he must admit he had wanted to show off a little for Kurt, who now looked impressed.

Kurt grinned back at his boyfriend, "Impressive."

Blaine leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Easy." He said.

Blaine didn't go to retrieve his jacket from Kurt shoulders, Kurt thought he must have warmed up a little from the adrenalin. Kurt definitely didn't mind getting to check out Blaine some more so he didn't mention it.

As they walked Blaine was talking about the different parts of the fairground but Kurt wasn't really listening. In fact he was just watching the way Blaine's face lit up and the way his jaw and neck moved while he was talking.

Now Kurt was thinking of ways he could get Blaine a little sweaty, he had a thing for Blaine when he was all hot. The beads of sweat that would drip down his neck made Kurt want to do filthy things like lick all the way back up the trail that had been left from the droplets and taste every part of Blaine he could reach.

Another thing Kurt enjoyed was running his fingers through Blaine's natural curls, not the gelled stuff. Kurt had mentioned this to Blaine during one of their heated make out sessions and tonight, Blaine was gel free.

Kurt really was enjoying this date.

"So, want to check it out?"

Oh. Blaine just asked him something.

"Err, sorry I was slightly distracted, what did you say?"

Blaine gave him a knowing smile and Kurt felt flushed that he may have been caught.

"Circus tent? Want to check it out?"

Kurt only just realized they had stopped outside a large red and white striped tent. He froze. Kurt had a fear of clowns. He knew it was silly but still he didn't fancy running into any in there. Nothing had happened to him to cause this phobia, no clown had attacked him or stole his ice cream, just a dream, well more like a nightmare Kurt had once when he was younger had put him off them for good.

"Blaine, don't laugh but, I er kinda have a bit of a thing with clowns. I'd rather we not go in there if that's ok?"

Kurt looked down at his feet slightly embarrassed at this confession. Blaine lifted his chin up and smiled, every the dapper gentleman (apart from in the bedroom).

"No problem, how about a roller coaster? Or will that mess up your hair?"

Blaine's smile was contagious and Kurt found himself laughing at the joke about his hair.

"Well, normally my hair is not to be messed with but maybe for one night ill make an exception."

They continued their walk through the fairground swapping flirtatious looks and keeping their hands interlocked. They finally found a ride they both agreed on (Kurt could agree to his hair getting messy this once but Blaine had no chance of getting him on the water rides).

They lined up and showed their wristbands, the ride they had chosen looked small and calm on the outside but headed into a tunnel and Kurt couldn't be sure of what was about to happen, he looked to Blaine for some reassurance.

"It's fine, it has a few loops and it's kinda fast but it's so cool, and I'll hold your hand all the way through."

Kurt smiled and felt a bit more at ease. When it was their turn to get on Blaine let Kurt get in first, not because it was the polite thing to do but because it gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to check out Kurt's ass.

There were a lot of things Blaine loved about Kurt Hummel for example his laugh, smile and his eyes. But his most favorite thing about Kurt was his ass; it was just out of this world. How did he manage to squeeze into those jeans?

Blaine sat down and held onto Kurt throughout the ride. By the end of it Kurt was stuck between laughing and worrying how his hair looked. They were both laughing as they exited, Kurt swinging Blaine's jacket back over his shoulders and Blaine putting his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Oh that was so fun! You scream like a girl." Kurt giggled at Blaine.

"Yer, well I forgot about that second drop!" He replied messing up Kurt's hair even more and pulling a funny face which made him look anything but dapper.

Kurt tried to fix his hair while moaning that Blaine was fighting unfairly. Then Blaine was swinging Kurt round so he could kiss him and Kurt forgot about his hair. When they broke apart Blaine's eyes looked slightly darker and Kurt had lost his breath a little.

The two continued their journey around the fair, Blaine stopping for some candy floss while Kurt complained that too much sugar would be bad for his skin.

They strolled around for a while longer, Kurt pointed at the Ferris wheel he had noticed at the start.

"Let's go on that, we'll be able to see the whole fair then."

Blaine agreed and they headed in that direction.

As they queued they watched other couples as they got into a cart and snuggled up as the wheel went round.

"I haven't been on this before." Blaine said.

"Really? I thought you'd have done everything in here before, why not this?"

"I guess I didn't have any one to go up with, all the Warblers just like the fast ones and I've never came with a date before." Blaine trailed off and Kurt started to feel special that they were here together.

They got to the front of the queue and got in the next cart. It wobbled slightly at the change in weight but once they were seated it was fine. They talked about Glee practice and Kurt felt a little colder as they got higher so he pulled Blaine's jacket and his scarf tighter. He thought Blaine must have been cold so he scooted close to him and they held each other.

They went round once and Blaine had looked a little nervous when they'd been at the top, he looked even more nervous when they went round the second time.

"You ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Blaine lied.

Kurt could tell.

"Are you cold? Here take your coat back?"

"No, it's not that." Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry Kurt I didn't want to ruin this but you know how you're scared of clowns? Well, I guess I'm scared of heights. Or at least I am when I'm stuck in a metal cart swinging in the air."

They were near the highest point when Blaine had declared his fear.

"Oh Blaine you should have said something!"

They were at the very top now. The carts stopped.

"What's happened? Why has it stopped?" Blaine's voice had a higher pitch than normal and he had a look of fear in his eyes. He held onto Kurt a little tighter.

"It's fine, maybe someone's just trying to get off at the bottom?" Kurt suggested trying to ease his mind.

They heard shouting from the bottom and then a speaker phone sounded.

"Sorry folks, due to some technical difficulties we have had to stop the ride. Hang tight and we will try and fix the problem as quickly as possible."

Blaine couldn't believe his luck. Of course this would happen.

Kurt felt a tad guilty for suggesting this now, but he hadn't known Blaine didn't like heights.

"Hey, it'll be ok. They said it won't be long ok?' Kurt tried to comfort Blaine.

They were still cuddled up together and Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on his forehead.

"What if it doesn't work? What if the wind comes and blows the cart off the rails and and ..' Blaine was babbling.

"Shh, its fine. I promise. Just try to think of something else. Just distract yourself."

Kurt had a thought; if they were going to be stuck up here maybe he could be Blaine's distraction.

Blaine started singing Teenage Dream to distract his self as Kurt had suggested but then he felt Kurt unwrap himself from him and sit up a little.

"You look really good today." Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine gulped, "Err thanks, so do you."

Kurt still had his mouth close to Blaine's ear and one hand had slid up from Blaine's chest to the side of his head to play with Blaine's hair. He gently started kissing Blaine beginning with the little spot behind his ear, then slowly onto his ear lobe which he took gently between his teeth and sucked and nibbled.

Blaine moaned.

Kurt then followed Blaine's jaw line and when he got close enough to his lips he started to kiss him. Sweetly at first and then deeper. Blaine responded by letting Kurt's tongue enter his mouth and he decided he was very happy with Kurt's distraction technique.

They kissed passionately for a while until Kurt pulled away teasingly; Blaine's bottom lip caught between Kurt's teeth. Kurt released Blaine's lip and placed a gentle kiss where he had just been.

Kurt pulled back and took a look at his boyfriend. Eyes wide and dark with lust. Lips red, swollen and slightly parted ready for more. Hair slightly messy and jeans slightly bulging. Kurt grinned.

Blaine saw a similar image, his boyfriend was grinning at him, his eyes dilated and he was pretty sure Kurt was having just as much difficulty in his jeans as he was.

Kurt reached his hand over Blaine's crotch and palmed his erection causing Blaine's breath to falter.

"Kurt, you're such a tease."

Kurt winked and continued to feel Blaine's erection through his jeans.

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt again so he leaned in and Kurt got the message, while kissing, Blaine returned the favour of having a feel at Kurt's growing erection. Kurt moved away and for a moment Blaine thought he'd done something wrong.

Kurt stood up and the cart swayed, Blaine had almost totally forgotten where he was. He got so caught up in Kurt, but the swaying cart brought him back. Kurt was hunched awkwardly in the cart as it wasn't large enough for him to stand up in,

"You ok?" He checked.

Blaine nodded but in all honesty his fear had returned and all he wanted was for Kurt to come and hold him again. Kurt removed Blaine's jacket from his shoulders and placed it on the floor of the cart.

Blaine looked at him bemused and Kurt smiled and said "I've already messed my hair up today; I'm not messing up my pants on this floor."

Kurt knelt down on the jacket, he barley fit but the advantage of this was how close his body was to Blaine's. Blaine seemed to understand what Kurt was about to do and his cock pressed even harder against his jeans. He needed some release. Kurt seemed to understand.

"You're going to have to trust me ok?"

"I'll always trust you." Blaine replied.

He felt confident in his statement until Kurt was trying to get him up from his seat, he looked panicked again. Kurt just gave him a look and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him to the edge of the seat. Once he was at the edge Kurt began to undo his buttons and zip. Blaine felt a little release at the extra room this allowed his cock but it wasn't enough. Cautiously he stood a little and pulled his jeans and boxers down, the cold air instantly hitting his erect cock and sending tingles all over his body. He sat down and felt the cold again, this time from the seat.

Kurt was comfortably sat between Blaine's legs, he could see pre come leaking from Blaine's cock and he couldn't wait any longer. He needed this as much as Blaine; he needed to taste him, to feel Blaine's cock fill up his mouth.

He leaned forward and licked up the beading pre come escaping from the head of Blaine's cock. They both made a noise of pleasure and Kurt felt Blaine's hands in his hair. Kurt placed one hand at the base of Blaine's shaft and began stroking him watching Blaine come undone for a minute before plunging his hot wet mouth around Blaine's member. He worked up a steady rhythm so his mouth met his hand with every stroke making Blaine feel completely engulfed with warmth.

After a minute or two of this Kurt brought his other hand up to Blaine's balls, cupping them softly. He stopped his movement and Blaine swore out of frustration. Kurt seemed to enjoy this and slowly lowered his mouth back down to the head of Blaine's cock, he looked straight into Blaine's eyes and slowly licked his way around the tip and then down the shaft. Blaine swore again.

"Fuck Kurt, please."

"Please what?" Kurt toyed.

"Just let me come already." Blaine whined.

Kurt smiled playfully before returning to Blaine's cock one hand still cupping his balls and the other stroking up and down his shaft. His mouth had returned to the head of Blaine's cock and he was currently swirling and sucking he watched as Blaine's eyes squeezed tightly shut, his lips parted as he gave out breathy moans and the occasional whispered "Kurt."

Kurt plunged around Blaine's cock as far as he could, his hand covering the rest of his cock. He started his rhythm again.

Kurt loved Blaine's cock. It was just the right length and an amazing girth. It filled Kurt perfectly.

"Here we go folks, sorry for the delay!"

The wheel started turning again and Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt who hadn't even flinched at the announcement. He was seeing this through.

All Blaine could feel was the hot wet warmth that was Kurt around him. Watching Kurt's swollen lips as he bobbed up and down him was too much and the thought of getting caught just heightened all the sensations.

He started to feel heat building in his stomach, he was thrusting up into Kurt's mouth now and Kurt was fully accepting him. Kurt suddenly felt warmth fill his mouth in spurts and Blaine's balls contract in his hand. He swallowed around Blaine, not wanting to waste a single drop. Blaine's hands slipped from Kurt's hair and fell to his sides.

"Wow."

"How about a little warning next time?" Kurt joked.

He looked around and saw that they had nearly made it to the bottom; he stood up quickly, Blaine not at all affected by the swaying this time. Kurt picked up Blaine's jacket and sat next to him.

Blaine managed to tuck himself back into his boxers and jeans before they arrived at the bottom. The wheel had one more turn before they had to get off. He pulled Kurt close to him and kissed the top of his head,

"Love you."

"Love you too."

This time round Blaine wasn't scared at all. In fact, he'd decided it was his favorite ride of all time.


End file.
